My last Night
by Sanju Shikinara
Summary: ..no sum..its not very bad... InuKagome MiroukuSango


My last night. Just some kinda weird name I thought of!  
  
I don't own InuYasha  
  
Song Rep for Char's in this chap in Inu.  
  
Pairings: (I think) Mirouku- Songo Inu- Kagome.  
  
Ages  
  
"Someone talking" 'someone evase dropping' (thoughts) ((me putting something in!))  
  
InuYasha - 17  
  
Kagome: 17  
  
Mirouku: 17  
  
Songo - 17 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Note: the story may be weird...I hope not....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Nobody wants me around...who would im a half-demon and everything I do goes wrong. When everyone is asleep.....I'll do it..) Inu thought as he looked over at a girl smiling at him (Why is she stareing at me! Stop it Stop it!...oh yeah..im talking in my head..her gaze makes me feel uneasy....Kagome) Inu thought as he snapped back to reality.  
  
(Oh yea....well..its almost time..) Inu thought again as he got up. "InuYasha are you ok you have'nt eaten any of the food!" Mirouku said as InuYasha yelled back at him. "Well I don't always have to be hungry do I?!" Inu ran out and jumped onto a branch of a big tree.  
  
"My last night.." Inu said as he drifted off to sleep. Kagome heard him but was'nt sure of what he meant. "Sango...I heard InuYasha say 'My Last Night' what does that mean?" Kagome said as Sango dropped a plate and looked at her. "InuYasha has been depperessed lately..I don't know why but ...he's going to" Sango said not being able to finish her sentence.  
  
"Its almost sunrise!" Mirouku said as he ran outside and saw the Tetsigua on the ground. "DAMNIT!" Sango yelled as she looked around.  
  
"I think..he's heading for...a.....c...cliff!" Kagome yelled. "The peak off north he's going to jump!" Mirouku yelled as he ran into the forest heading north. Both Girls followed.  
  
Inu looked out over the peak and looked down. "It's a long way..I may be able to die before anyone can find my body still falling..." Inu thought as he heard russling in the bushs. "Oh no" Inu said as Mirouku jumped out. "InuYasha think about what you're doing!" Mirouku yelled as Kagoume and Sango ran up. "SIT!" Kagome yelled as Inu fell to the ground. Kagome ran to Inu who got right back up and took a step back.  
  
"Im sick of you all calling me blood-hungry and half-demon boy or my favorite.. dog boy! Well you know what its over!" Inu yelled as he looked over the edge. "InuYasha don't do it!" Kagome yelled as she ran over and hugged him. "I..l..love you" Kagome said hopeing it would stop Inu. Inu put his hand to her chin and lifted it up he pressed his lips agasint hers.  
  
Kagome gasped. Inu broke off and said. "It answered you'r question..." Inu said as he took a step back and waved and smiled. "Goodbye everyone and thanks for giveing me the full course of this hell whole called Earth..." He smiled at Kagoume and took another step back and disseapered.  
  
Kagome grabbed Inu's hand. "I won't let you go InuYasha" she cried as she tried to pull him off. "LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE WITCH!" Inu yelled not hearing what he said.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome said words spilling out of her mouth. She gasped. "No un-sit un-sit!" it was to late Inu was falling. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Note: this is not the end he is not dead..next chap The group searchs for Inu's body..more said in next chap if I get one review. GOOD REIVEW!  
  
Ok here's the song for Inu!  
  
Numb - Linkin Park  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering meHolding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Is everything what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Is everything what you want me to be ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cya later peoples! 


End file.
